Demon Academy
by TemariFire
Summary: Sesshomaru bites Rin and won't explain why. To make things worse he sends her off to a Demon Academy and has to thwarts off suitors and crazy bitches of sorts. Tempers rise and hearts will break as Rin tries to find her place in the demon world. Set in Feudal Era.
1. Forever Not

**Author's Note: I originally was going to keep the characters OC but as I kept writing I decided to make Sesshomaru and Rin a little OOC to fit in with the purpose of the story. **

**Rated: M for Violence and Future Lemons**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or their characters. All rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi. **

**Updated: 1/4/2014**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Forever Not<strong>

Yahoo! shouted Rin, enjoying the cool wind blow through her dark tresses of tangle-free hair.

She inhaled the crisp air and looked wide eyed at the sparkling streams and vibrant meadows flowing beneath her. Her two headed dragon roared, hearing the happiness of her laughter.

She waited nine years and six days for this day to come. When Lord Sesshomaru would ask her to return. That silly dog, thought she'd be content living amongst her kind. But in her heart, she knew this is where she always belonged, right by his side.

Time for adventures! Time for fun! Excited to sleep under the stars again.

Being sixteen never felt better and watched her fellow companions dive down to the outskirts, of a nearby patch of woods.

"Hum...looks like its time to land," Rin happily exclaimed and followed after them.

At her landing, she jumped off her friendly dragon's back and checked her gear to see that everything was in good order. The amount of provisions she packed would last her a month before she needed to restock and wouldn't have to resort to stealing farmer's crops.

She brought with her dried meats, fruits, rice, medicinal herbs, and a fishing pole that Kohaku made for her. Her new life in the wild would still be hard but a lot easier now that she had some tools and human skills under her belt.

Everything would continue on just like old times, right?

Jaken's scolding, broke her train of thought and shifted her attention to the angry demon.

"Rin, quit dawdling around! Come here and help me set up camp!"

"Coming Master Jaken!"

She scampered over to his side. He wore a brown yukata and held the staff of two heads in his right hand. His grumpy mood hasn't changed a bit over the years and wondered what she could do to make him less cranky.

"What do you need help with?" Rin sweetly inquired.

"Make yourself useful and get a fire started," he meanly stated.

She shifted her feet, nervously asking, "Um...can I cook instead?"

She wanted show off her newly acquired cooking skills. Hoping tonight Lord Sesshomaru would finally eat with them.

The little demon's eyes widened at her request.

"You cook?!" he mocked and started laughing and rolling around on the ground.

"Hey!" she yelled in protest.

"Master Jaken, for your information. I can cook! Master Inuyasha says my food tastes good," she defensively said.

Seeing the imp, wouldn't to stop his annoying laughter, she turned around with a "Hmpf!" and stomped her way towards the woods.

A low voice stopped their bickering feud and looked to their strikingly beautiful Lord. He leaned against the tree, glaring daggers at the little demon.

"Jaken."

"_Yes_..._yes_...Lord Sesshomaru?" the little imp answered timidly.

"Go find wood."

At Lord Sesshomaru's command, it sent icy chills down the little demon's body and angrily turned to her.

"Fine but it better be good!" and went off into the thicket of woods.

"Woot!" Rin jumped, she had achieved victory.

About to run over to her glistening supplies. She stopped as she noticed Sesshomaru oddly staring at her. She blinked back at him and he didn't so much as flinch or care that she caught him looking.

"Um -" said Rin and was silenced at her Lord's approach.

She looked at him questionably as he stood towering over her by one foot.

"Rin."

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru."

"Don't move."

She instantly stilled, thinking there was danger lurking somewhere near and almost jumped as his fingers brushed aside the hair her on left shoulder. With one swift tug, yanked down the collar of her kimono. Exposing edge of her shoulder.

_ OMG! What is Lord Sesshomaru doing?!_

Rin's heart sped up and reassured herself not to panic. Her Lord would never hurt her, much less violate her.

Putting all her hope in the trust she held for him, watched with confusion and fear as he sniffed the nape of her neck and bit her!

_Oww!_ she cried in her mind. Still so obedient to his command.

A searing heat coursed through her body, making her tremble in a rush of pain and pleasure. After her initial shock subsided, she began to feel dizzy and light headed. Not prepared for the wet, hot tongue gliding over her freshly cut wound, sending a bolt of desire to her core.

Okay this was beyond strange. This is crazy! What in the world was her Lord doing? But before she could ask, he stopped and walked away.

She quickly placed a hand on her neck and felt smooth skin where he'd bitten her.

_Huh? But didn't Lord Sesshomaru just - _and was distracted as Master Jaken came screaming out of the woods.

Pulling the fabric back up, she rushed over to the little demon.

"What's the matter Master Jaken?"

"Get it off me Rin!" and noticed the spider on his back.

"Eekk!" she jumped back and looked around to find a stick to hit it with.

By Ah Un's feet she found a large branch and used it to swipe the spider but instead she missed and hit the little demon on the head. He fell unconscious and watched spider creep off his back.

Later in the evening, after they had eaten their fill. She settled next to Jaken, who had a huge bump on the side of his head.

"Say Master Jaken, where is Lord Sesshomaru taking us?"

"Oh yes, I forgot to tell you Rin. Lord Sesshomaru is taking us to the Demon Academy."

"Eh what's a Demon Aca..demy?" She finds it somewhat hard to pronounce.

"Its a place where noble demons send their children, like Lord Sesshomaru. To train and learn all the skills they need to become strong demons."

Seeing how she got Master Jaken all wound up, she ignored his ramblings and turned her gaze to her guardian. He sat so serene and peaceful underneath the pale light of the moon. She wondered why he bit her and would ask him when Master Jaken wasn't around. She didn't want him nosing in on her business, especially something so personal.

Her Lord took notice of her starring and returned a smile back at him. Despite the previous events of the day, she continued trusted him with all her heart.

When her ears pricked at some words, sending her world spinning wildly around.

"You will be staying at the Demon Academy - " and grabbed the imp by his collar.

"What did you say?...but I thought I was going to be with Lord Sesshomaru?"

Her voice uncertain and tears threatening to spill over.

"Let me go, Rin! You can't possibility stay with Lord Sesshomaru. He's far to busy to have the likes of you travel with him."

Her brain automatically, tuned out the jabbering demon and dropped him to the ground. She looked to her guardian, whose attention had turned to her.

With her big brown eyes, she asked.

"Why Lord Sesshomaru? Why?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Reviews are wonderfully appreciated.<br>_**


	2. Mortal Amongst Gods

_**Author's Note: I've been having so much stress that I don't know what else to do but write to keep my mind off things. For this story I'm trying a simpler style of writing just for fun. Its not the same as some of my other works but oh well. Enjoy!  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Mortal Amongst Gods<strong>

Rin was hurt.

Angry that she'd been deceived into believing that she would forever be with him. After everything she's been through, after everything she's endured. It was all for him.

She never wanted to stay in the village but since she trusted in her Lord's judgment. She played the good girl, making friends with humans and went so far as build strong bonds of trust with them. She left her safe, happy life, only to find out that she was going to a DEMON ACADEMY!

She looked defiantly into his amber eyes. No way would she go. She was going to stay whether he liked it or not.

She got up from her seat and planted both feet firmly on the ground.

"I'm staying with you."

She started to feel little less grand, when he rose up and silently walked over to her. She was tempted to step back when he craned his neck to look down at her.

"Rin."

His baritone voice ringing through her, making her want to obey anything he said and felt a tingling sensation on the area where he bit her. Her brain began to feel fuzzy and shook her head.

No. No. She must stand her ground.

"You choose to come with me, did you not?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"Well yes..." she trailed off. Not quite understanding where he was headed at.

"Then it would be wise of you to learn of the demon world."

Damn he had a good point but still, it was no excuse to send her away when she'd just got here!

"Okay I understand that part but I don't see why I have to be left behind. Because I thought...I thought was going to be with you."

A couple of large tears escaped the corners of her eyes and cast her head down, not wanting him see her cry.

A gentle touch on her chin surprised her as he lifted her face to look at him. His gold eyes softened, showing a glint of concern.

"There is nothing to fear, you shall know in due time."

"Huh?" leaving her more confused than satisfied.

But before she could object, he turned around and walked towards the entrance of the woods.

"We leave at dawn." Disappearing into the shadows.

She sat back down on the log, feeling defeated.

* * *

><p><em>So much for being stubborn<em>, she gloomy thought and stopped her pouting at the sight of the gargantuan shiro. It stood alone on vast open field and was so tall that apart of it was hidden in the clouds. She couldn't believe that Lord Sesshomaru's palace was small in comparison to this one. Around its walls stood an army of sentries, guarding each level of its structure. Making it appear more like they were there to keep its occupants from escaping.

She gulped as her eyes trailed up the ominous staircase. Their ivory steps leading her not to heaven but to her shiny new prison.

"Eh Lord Sesshomaru?" she said questionably, wanting to run away from there.

The noise of horse drawn carriages, caught her attention and in the distance uniquely hand crafted boxed carts approach. She was thoroughly impressed that such fine carriages existed, when in Edo the only transport device she'd ever seen were wagons built to carry farm goods.

The carriages came in perfect unison and lined up adjacent to the building. And like magic uniformed servants appeared out of thin air and simultaneously opened the doors to the carriages. From out its doors stepped forward elegantly dressed people, who appeared of noble birth. The women wore junihitoe's, of many layered kimono's and the men dressed in exotic warrior outfits, proudly showing off their family emblems.

They reminded her of the illustrated fairy creatures from Lady Kagame's story books and stared on at the wild hair colors she saw. Some had silver hair like Sesshomaru's, while others contrasted with fiery red. Rin touched her own dark brown locks and felt rather plain compared to these nobles. A young man with emerald colored eyes and light blue hair, caught notice of her and winked in her direction, flashing a devilish handsome grin. She blushed and quickly turned away.

"Master Jaken, who are these people?" Rin asked, feeling out of place amongst these divine like creatures.

"Rin, did you not pay attention to a single thing I said! They are the future lord and ladies to every known demon province in Japan."

At Jaken's reproach, she felt a tinge of guilt for not listening more to her cranky, yet knowledgeable companion. And made a mental note to give Jaken, her full attention the next time he spoke about demonology.

A hand full of the princess like girls took notice of their odd group and rushed over to Lord Sesshomaru's side. Pushing Jaken and herself out of the away. The beautiful girls all gushed around him. Completely ignoring the fact that her and Jaken were standing there obviously annoyed.

Now that girls were closer, she saw how some of the girls were inappropriately dressed and flaunted their cleavage at Lord Sesshomaru. Which to Rin she found absolutely irritating and wanted slap off their sickening fake smiles.

Good thing her Lord was not the type to be easily impressed or persuaded for that matter, and remained passive, ignoring them all.

"Move. Your in my way," he brutally stated.

At his command they parted in the middle and made a path for him to go through, his eyes fixated on Rin.

"Its time you go."

The girls instantly turned their attention to Rin and saw their confused and surprised reactions on their carefully painted faces.

Rin didn't care what they thought about her because leaving Lord Sesshomaru made her feel nothing but down right awful.

"Very well," she heavily resigned.

About to place a foot on the ivory step. Her Lord surprised her yet again and scooped her in his arms, soaring them high into the air.

She could hear the girls gasping with fits of jealousy and felt a smug of pride knowing that Lord Sesshomaru only cared for her.

At the utmost top level of the shiro, it seemed as though she could see the entire land of Japan at her feet and wanted to go do some exploring, since she would be here for kami knows how long.

A servant demon poofed out of thin air and greeted them in a respectful bow. He was a short frog demon that had large brown eyes and a couple of warts on his green skin. He wore a simple grey yukata and covered his bald head with a cap.

"Lord Sesshomaru you've returned!" greeted the demon with an unusually large mouth.

Sesshomaru nodded his head in acknowledgement and saw the male servant lift his head, with his large frog eyes widening at the sight of her.

"Oh my! So the rumors are true. Lord Sesshomaru's human ward." Bowing once again to greet her.

He seemed like a pleasant fella and she waved hi back at to him.

"Please forgive me miss for being so outspoken. I've just never seen a human before."

She smiled at him and found it funny how she was the first human he's ever laid eyes on.

_He must not get out much_, she pondered.

"Rin, Yori will attend to your every need if you so wish it. I take my leave now."

And with that statement, he turned his back to her, ready to fly off into kami knows where.

"Wait Lord Sesshomaru!" she reached out.

"When will I see you again?"

"Soon," and felt that weird tingling sensation again.

Causing her body to slightly tremble, like it desperately needed something. And as if on cue Sesshomaru came to her and nuzzled his face on the area where previously he bit her. His face tickled at first until his fangs nipped her flesh and by kami she felt a jolt of pleasure pass inside her, causing her toes to curl.

She became lost in the heat of the moment and stood still as his lips teased the sides of her neck. She thought she heard a low growl but as soon she heard it, he up and left, leaving her in a state of confusion and intense desire.

She blinked, searching wildly around and inwardly cursed at him. The next time she would see him, she would make sure to grab a hold of his tail and give her a piece of her mind. She didn't know what her Lord was up too but she would make sure he pay up for what he was doing to her. Though what he did, felt genuine, making her want more of something she couldn't quite put her finger on. Like something that's always been there.

"Ehem," grunted the servant frog.

She looked down at him and blushed.

_Oh my did he just see what happened between me and Lord Sesshomaru?_

The servant grinned at her and thankfully did not inquire.

"Please follow me Miss. Your quarter's this way."_  
><em>

He snapped his fingers and the large iron wrought doors opened, leading into a dark corridor. At the end she could see a huge courtyard, that looked to be a garden of sorts. Excited to explore the palace, she was rudely interrupted when the girls she saw earlier, blocked her from entering. They crowded around her and some looked on with curiosity, while others had distain in their un-human eyes.

She glanced back at them, not feeling quite safe.

A young woman with long pink hair and grey eyes, silently came forward. She appeared to Rin, as the ring leader of this girlish group.

"So you must be Sesshomaru's new bitch, that has the school in an up roar," she spat out like venom and placed her hand on her hip.

Now Rin's had her fair share of dealing with bullies before and knew this lady was purposefully trying to egg her on.

Rin decided to ignore her, not wanting to cause a scene on her first day of school. She tried to walk past them, when two girls grabbed her arms. Holding her from moving forward.

"Hey let me go!" Rin said trying to wiggle free of their iron grip.

A malicious smirk appeared on the girl's heavily painted face and now that she got a closer view, all of the girls standing around her, caked on layers of makeup and stank of bottles of perfume. No wonder her Lord didn't even so much as glance at them. It must of hurt his eyes and felt sorry for his sensitive nose.

"I don't know why Lord Sesshomaru would keep a pathetic human like you around but we'll have none of your filth here, human."

Yori intervened, yanking Rin from the cluster of girls.

"You will not speak or touch Lord Sesshomaru's ward in that type of manner ever again! Or I'll report - "

The pink haired girl slapped the servant across his face. Everyone laughed, thinking it was so funny.

Rin about had enough of this bitch and was about to scream for Lord Sesshomaru's help stopped as a powerful presence approach from behind.

_Hum, that's strange_, questioned Rin.

She could never sense a demon's power before. The demon that was nearing, sent deadly chills down her spine and saw her bullies faces turn grave as they all turned around, bowing except for Rin.

They made way for the most beautiful creature she's ever seen. Even more beautiful than her Lord Sesshomaru. Her hair was stark black but did a weird effect and shimmered silver in sun's light. On each angular cheek was one lovely stripe and her eyes were a cerulean blue. A soft light illuminated around her, making her appear almost god like.

"Head Mistress Amaterasu," the girls greeted in fake sweetness.

Her eyes glanced briefly at Rin before turning to the instigator.

"Haruka, you are a disgrace to this school. Wasting valuable time bully around lesser beings."

Rin's brow furrowed, thinking that didn't sound like a reprimand to her.

"Everyone you are excused until orientation. Now go."

The icy glare from the head mistress was enough to make the girls scatter and disappear from view.

Rin, thinking it was her chance to escape, was stopped as the head mistress called her out.

"Except you, human."

She hestiantly turned around and bowed to the terrible dark beauty.

"What is your name?" Her voice cold and indifferent, ten times scarier than her Lords.

"My name...is Rin," she managed to utter.

The head mistress's blue eyes gazed upon her with such a deep and hateful intensity that it made Rin wonder what she did to make her so angry. If she had a choice between bullies and the head mistress, she'd gladly choose the bullies any day.

She watched as the head mistress sniffed the air like she smelled something fowl and saw her eyes dart straight to Rin's shoulder.

"So he's already begun, that sly dog." She said in a sarcastic tone.

She narrowed her eyes on Rin like, she was no better than vermin at her feet and spoke in a frightening sweet voice.

"Welcome to the Demon Academy, the school where battles are waged and alliances are forged. Only the strong survive here, so don't expect mercy, merely because you are Lord Sesshomaru's mate."

Rin, almost stumbled back at her words.

_Lord Sesshomaru's mate?!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Reviews are much appreciated!<em>**


	3. Demon Law

**Chapter 3: Demon Law**

Rin tossed and turned, frightened by the nightmare images of wolves and blood. They almost most bit her, when she suddenly awoke. Beads of sweat, dripped from her brow, as she fought hard to break out from the scary visions. In the far corner of her room, she noticed a soft glow coming from the balcony and was surprised to find it was none other than Sesshomaru. He was not dressed in his usual attire of armor and swords. Instead he wore a black yukata and found it suited him well.

His gaze turned to her and saw his golden orbs were intense and focused on her like she was his prey.

Afraid, she pulled her sheets to her chin, knowing what he was planning to do next. In a flash, his weight was on top of her as his amber eyes burned into hers. She tried to push him away as he countered by forcefully kissing her. Each kiss growing with more urgency and hunger, unleashing his years of long pent up desire upon her virgin lips. Her heart beat erratically in fear and in want, until the touch on her cheek, calmed the raging storm within her.

She didn't know or understand what was going on except for the in-satiable drive to follow in his stead. As he thrust his tongue in her mouth and explored her body with his hands. Bruising her as he dug his claws into her delicate skin. She lost all reason and doubt as her body accepted his beckoning call. For the ecstasy of release, wanting him to possess her body, soul, and mind, leading her down a path of never ending pleasure and bliss.

She tore at his clothes, drunk in lust and her mark. Yes her mark burned like liquid fire in her veins, until she screamed out his name.

"Sesshomaru!" Jolting straight up.

Her eyes blinked rapidly, searching wildly around and realized she had a dream within a dream. Her eyes darted to her balcony door and found that it was open and heard the distance sounds of birds chirping on the windowsill. The morning sun, spilling its light into her unusually large and grand room, making her glad that each student was allowed a private suite to themselves.

"Thank kami, that was just a dream," she said out loud and fell back on to her pillow. Rubbing her face in its nice fluffy down.

When she sensed a presence next to her and turned her face in horror, to see Sesshomaru, sitting next to her bed with a bored, indifferent expression. Right then she wanted to die. Embarrassed that he witnessed what she was just dreaming of!

"Lord Sesshomaru, what are you doing here!?" Once again clinging for dear life on to her thin covers.

His eyes narrowed on her, slightly annoyed.

"Due to yesterday's incident, I saw it fit to escort you to your classes. Is there something wrong with that?"

And realized that Yori must of told him of her bullying from the previous day.

"Ah no!" her hands shot up in defense.

"I mean...hey wait...I need to talk with you about this?" and pointed to the teeth marks on her neck.

He looked back at her like it was no big deal.

"Well?" she impatiently asked.

"Is it not to your liking?" he simply inquired.

"Yes - I mean I don't know."

And quite honestly didn't know if she should she be honored or horrified that her protector just straight out violated her.

"Just please, tell me what is it?"

She shot him a pair of puppy eyes, knowing he was a sucker for them and as if he was aware of her devious little plot, glared back at her.

"Its a mating mark," turning his face to the side.

"What's a mating mark?"

She innocently asked, feeling prideful, knowing he succumbed to her powers of cuteness.

"It is made for female youkai and in your case, human, who are ready to breed. I, Sesshomaru, took it upon my self to ensure you are properly claimed, so that you would not be outcast in demon society. Since you are now once again under may care," he said as a matter of factly.

Rin's face dropped. He pitied her, that's why he marked her.

_Ha, the nerve of him._

"I'm not some sort of animal. That you can go around and bite, just because you feel sorry for me!"

She shouted and scared herself in the process and swore she saw Sesshomaru flinch for a second. Reminding herself of Kagome and Sango when they yelled at their husbands.

_What's going on with me_, thought Rin.

She use to be such a good tempered girl and now she was screaming at her protector. Wow, these teenage hormones were really getting to her.

About to apologize, a loud gong rang three times.

_Oh no I'm late!_

"Why didn't you wake me up?" said Rin, jumping out of bed, searching frantically around the room for something to decent to wear.

"Do not blame me for your tardiness. If you want to get to class on time, I suggest you sleep earlier."

"Ugh!" she glared at him.

She turned around and grabbed a purple yukata hanging on her dresser.

"I need to change," she said looking at him.

Hoping he would get the hint to get out of her room.

"There is no need for modesty. Soon we will be a mated pair."

Rin starred at him in disbelief and wondered what ever happened to her kind and thoughtful Lord. Sorrow filled her heart because this was not how she envisioned her life with him. But as if he knew her thoughts, politely told her.

"But if that is your wish, I will be outside," and left. Making her feel better that not everything's changed.

In lightening fast speed, she put on her outfit and bolted out the front door.

Sesshomaru studied her for a moment and saw that she had won his satisfactory approval and scooped her in his arms. Blazing past other speeding demons as they too rushed to class. And the strangest part was, she able to hear their whispered comments, as they flew through a maze of corridors and countless courtyards, hearing silly words of:

"Oh look its really her."

"Omg Lord Sesshomaru can do so much better."

"Lord Sesshomaru mate with me instead!"

The last statement really irritated her and swore she saw a ghost of smile on Sesshomaru's face, before settling back to his indifferent look.

The gong rang three times again.

_Oh no! _cried Rin, and felt Sesshomaru pick up his pace by ten fold. Making her wonder if he too has been late to class before.

By the time they reached her class, the students were already lined up in four straight rows in a large arena.

_Great late on the first day of class! _whined Rin._  
><em>

She looked around not sure of what to do or where to go. The students were suited in frightening armor and appeared ready to go to war at a moments call.

A delighted voice broke her worried thoughts and turned around to see a plump, middle aged woman who donned a blue kimono two sizes too small for her and had crazy rainbow hair. The woman came up to them and held out her hand for Sesshomaru to shake.

"Oh Lord Sesshomaru what an honor it is to finally see you again," she greeted.

Her Lord simply looked past her, uninterested in her morning gesture. Feeling embarrassed that he ignored her, she set her sights on young Rin.

"You must the human, I've heard so much about. Right this way my dear."

Placing a hand on Rin's back, ushered her to the other students.

"Rin."

She craned her neck back at her Lord as she was whisked into line with the other students. Realizing the class was specifically designed for fighting. Everything she was not.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru!" she answered back, hoping he would rescue her from this crazy class.

"I'll be near if danger should arise."

She frowned but was glad that he at least told her where he was going for once, well sort of. Then yet again, he was only doing this out of duty and found herself sadden by the thought.

A handsome young man, that winked at her from the other day, appeared next to her. His smile glinting in the sun.

He wore a exotic red and black samurai outfit and had a huge sword, hanging from behind his back.

_Wow_, thought Rin, a bit taken back by his charming good looks.

He grinned at her reaction and she blushed a brighter shade of red.

He made her feel uncomfortable as he studied her with his piercing green eyes. His eyes tracing every curve of her body.

"So, how do you like demon academy so far?"

"Uh...its okay," she tried to answer without sounding too rude.

"Yeah I know what you mean. I was sent here by my father and yadda yadda...I hate teenage demons. Their so annoying."

Rin laughed at his silly comment and couldn't help but agree.

"Oh we better pay attention, Ms. Nozmi can be pretty moody if you know what I mean," and winked back at her.

She nodded in understanding as the wild hair instructor got the students attention.

"Class before we begin, I want to first warn you that Lord Sesshomaru's mate is here. So please don't accidentally kill her, or you will face certain death from his bakusaiga...Thats all the announcements for today. Any questions?"

Rin thought the teacher was joking when she said that but apparently not. As the students faces turned grim at the announcement.

"So without further a due, select a partner for battle. The best out of three wins. Afterwards we'll practice on how to kill our opponents with just our claws," and looked to her blunt nails, that for goodness sakes should have never cut the day before class.

"Now go!" shouted the instructor.

The students scattered and Rin found her self standing alone and confused. What in the world was she thinking when she left Edo? Recalling the monk's ominous words, _Humans and demons live in different worlds._

How she could not agree more.

"Psh!"...Rin turned around and saw it was the same guy that she spoke with earlier and he beamed another handsome smile in her direction.

"I'll spar with you, if your okay with it?" he said as his light blue hair waved perfectly in the wind.

"Okay," she wirily smiled. Having no combat experience and never bothered to learn since she always had Lord Sesshomaru to protect her.

"So what do I do?"

"Pick a weapon," gesturing over to a stack of weapons packed with swords, daggers, bows, arrows, staffs, spears, and other scary looking objects she didn't even know the name of.

She walked over to the weapon's rack and felt overwhelmed by the selection before her. She decided it best to pick a weapon she could at least carry.

"This one?" she asked questionably as she picked up a shiny dagger.

"Sure go for it," he nodded in approval.

"Okay now what?" she stood there feeling stupid, not having the least idea on what to do next.

He positioned himself a few feet in front of her and said, "Attack me."

"What?" a bit timid and scared to charge at him. She was a meadow girl by nature, who liked to pick flowers and play with the animals, not fight. That was Sesshomaru's job and now realized how pampered she was with her Lord. He made sure she never had to worry about defending herself.

"Look sharp," he said before vanishing.

She looked around and before she knew it, she on her back, pinned down with the back of his arm. His face inches from her.

He leaned in for what she thought would be a kiss but instead whispered in her ear.

"Shame, Lord Sesshomaru marked you but you know you can always remove it if you want to."

"Huh? what do you mean by that," intrigued by the comment.

"Mating marks are voluntary. The mark only stays if you want it too."

And glanced back at him with a surprised look. This whole time, thinking she couldn't remove it.

"You mean..." when it struck her, making her question the baffling feelings that's been plaguing her ever since Sesshomaru bit her.

"Yep...and when you know hint hint...then its permanent after that," he said as matter of factly.

Her mouth opened in an O and understood clearly now.

Then became suspicious as to why he was being so helpful. She barely knew this guy.

"Hey why are you telling me this?"

"Because I like you," and kissed her on the cheek.

Her face burned red as he took her hand and pulled her up on her feet. Her mark tingling again.

Out of nowhere, Sesshomaru flashed before them, looking extremely pissed and saw bakusaiga in his hand. The rest of the students stopped sparing and looked on, making bets on who would win.

"You," he coldly stated.

"Yep me!" the mischievous teenager smiled back.

"Remember Lord Sesshomaru by demon law, I still have the right to pursue a marked female, so long as the mating ritual has not been completed," he said confidently and amazed Rin that Sesshomaru didn't just out right kill the guy.

"Page 500 of paragraph 6 in case you forgot," he said as he let go of Rin's hand and grinned at Sesshomaru.

"You know to give every suitor a fair shot," and walked away as if he could careless.

Wow the demons here don't fear Lord Sesshomaru like the one's she's previously met and wondered as to why.

"Ms. Nozmi."

"Yes Lord Sesshmaru," she dashed over to his side.

"Rin is unwell and has developed a fever. Make sure she is excused from her classes today," and with that flung her over his shoulder and watched as the school disappeared from viewed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed reading the latest installment of Demon Academy. Please leave a review because it makes all my hard work worth it when I get feedback :)!<br>**_


	4. Innocent Cut

**Gosh I've been struggling to finish this chapter. I hope it doesn't show too much.**

**BTW sorry I made Sess and Rin kind of OOC...I just wanted to add some spice to their characters for this story. Plus warning there is some fowl language and a little bit of adult themes in this chapter.**

**Also please forgive me for my grammatical errors, I try my best to go back and edit them. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Innocent Cut<strong>

_Kami, I'm so bored_, whined Rin.

She stared at the sun dial, willing the shadow to move faster but to her disappoint it didn't budge. She sighed, resting her elbow on the desk and prompted her face up with her palm. Thinking back to when Master Jaken told her of this school, never imaging it would be so utterly dull.

She stared out the window and let her thoughts wander back to when Lord Sesshomaru had a huge fit over the boy kissing her. He flew her away so fast, and so quick, that she didn't even know what happened until they landed in some remote glade. She watched from his side as he destroyed half the forest with bakusaiga. It was a kind of frightening to witness but nothing new to her. Just as Kagame always likes to say, _silly dog _and that's exactly what she thought of Lord Sesshomaru's bad temper.

Which reminds her, pressing an index finger on her cheek. She never got a chance to ask for that boy for his name. He seemed like a fun person to hang out with and wanted to make friends with the other students, if it weren't for her crazy, over possessive Lord.

Every class he assorted her to and gave anyone a death glare if they so much as glanced her way. Eventually the students learned to keep a safe distance from them and with that leaving Rin bored, with the exception of bugging her guardian. Which in truth he was not fun to bug either. He would just remain silent or respond with one word phrases as she rambled on about Kami knows what. But she had to admit, she enjoyed having his company throughout the day and for that she's grateful.

_Ughhh...come on shadow move faster, so I can go to lunch_, Rin eyed the sun dial again.

After a few agonizing minutes the shadow at last touched the number 12 and with it, the gong echoed throughout the school.

_Yes!_

Rin jumped up and bolted out the door with Sesshomaru stopping her dead in her tracks.

Looking at her guardian, she beamed him a bright smile.

"Say Lord Sesshomaru, lets go to lunch ya?" and grabbed his arm, dragging him with her as they made their way to the dining hall.

Ever since the whole mating, bite thingy, she kind of just whatever to their ward and protector boundaries. Considering her Lord was the one who broke it in the first place. She lead them through the hallways and dodged the flood of students, who too were happy to take a break from their lessons. She passed by some of her earlier classes of calligraphy, magic, singing (which is her favorite one of course), and combat. But today her Lord withdrew her from that class, making a scary comment that if he ever see's that wolf again, he's going to tear him to pieces. So she happily agreed to cancel the class because she didn't want anyone dieing because of her.

As they entered the dinning hall, she looked up, amazed at the grand exterior of the room. It was a large square room with a high ceiling and had intricate paintings throughout the shoji walls. She searched around and spotted her favorite table at the far corner of the room. From that vantage point, it kept Lord Sesshomaru and herself out of the spot light and at the same time gave her the opportunity to study how demons interacted.

Teenage demons weren't so different, from adolescent humans. They liked to have fun, be playful, and joked around a lot. Sometimes the boys would have a scuffle here and there but besides that, the lunch room was her fun time to learn more about her Lord's fascinating world. She glanced at her Lord and wondered why he never talked to anyone or even responded to them if they came up to greet him. But then again, his mom is the same way too. It must be a family trait, Rin mused to herself.

"Rin."

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru," she answered, not entirely paying attention, enamored by these strange creatures around her.

"I'll be gone for lunch. There is business that needs my attention."

She glanced back, frowning her disapproval but before she could object, he summoned the green toad.

"Yori."

Poof and out of thin air the servant appeared.

"Protect Rin while I"m gone. If you fail me again, it'll be your neck this time!" Sesshomaru warned and watched the toad cowered in fear.

"Yes..yes..my Lord," stammered the toad.

And with that her Lord left in sparkling grace as all the girls in the lunch room stared and gawked at his exit.

Rin rolled her eyes and looked back the the servant. He still scared at Lord Sesshomaru's threat.

She laughed out loud and shook the little frog on his shoulder, "Its okay, he's always like that."

"Now let get lunch! I'm famished!" reaching down, she grabbed his scrawny little arm.

The little servant halted and shook his head in protest.

"No miss, allow me" and scurried away.

"No wait!" she called out but it was too late. He was already at the buffet line.

Finding herself alone, she walked to the table in the corner and slumped against the wall. Observing boredly as the demons chattered throughout the room.

An arm wrapped behind her, startling her with at a sharp poke on her shoulder

"Ow!" she cried.

She turned and frowned at the boy with blue hair.

His sea green eyes shining in delight and was glad to see him wearing a casual yukata instead of his frightening armor from the last time they met.

She yelled at him, "That hurt!" looking at the corner of her shoulder. A small amount of blood soaked through the silk.

"I"m sorry Rin. Butter fingers," glancing at his razor sharp nails draped over her shoulder.

She eyed him suspiciously because Lord Sesshomaru's never cut her once with his nails.

But took his word for it and let it go.

She studied the handsome young man and recalled Lord Sesshomaru calling him a wolf demon. He didn't have jagged stripes on his cheeks like her Lord's but he did have the pointy demon ears.

The young man caught her curiously looking at him and smiled with a wide grinned.

"Enjoying your view?"

Rin blushed, "Ah now, I'm just curious that's all?" and moved his hand from her shoulder.

"Now why is that?" he said questionably. His eyes boring into hers.

"Um because your different," feeling embarrassed at the question.

"You mean different from him."

She didn't answer back and he laughed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Its okay Rin."

Then she remembered, "Hey I never got a chance to ask you, but what's your name?"

"Shin," he answered, his smile never fading.

Her mouth opened in an O and was going to ask him where he's been, when the pinked haired girl, Haruka, pushed through the double doors. She was wearing a purple uchikake, nicely accenting her voluptuous curves and walked right towards them. Giving Rin the evil eye.

"Get away from my mate, Bitch!"

_What!_ Its he who came and spoke with her. Geez she didn't know they were married and was about to defend herself, when Shin rose up from his seat.

"Don't speak to my future mate that way Slut!"

"Slut?" Haruka scoffed, brushing aside a pink lock behind her ear.

"You wish Player that she was yours but too bad she belongs to Lord Sesshomaru! she screamed, losing any resemblance of beauty that had earlier.

"Come on Rin. Lets go, we don't want to be around these crazy people." Referencing to the fuming Haruka.

He started to dragged her away, and heard the girl threaten.

"If you leave with her. I'm going to tell my father then we'll see who'll be sorry now," she viciously spat out.

"Go ahead bitch! Its not like want to be mated to you anyways!" dragging Rin closer to the doubles door and saw the girl's eyes flashed red.

Haruka continued yelling at them, "Well just see about that at the next full moon, then you'll be the one begging for me to fuck you!

Rin could not believe the bad words coming out of that pretty girl's mouth and thought..._omg these two are a mated pair! _How horribly opposite they were. Shin was a nice, playful guy and Haruka was a spoiled princess. She truly felt sorry for Shin.

Shin looked down at her confused expression and tried to clarified, "I'm sorry Rin. Demon arranged pairings but don't worry because I'm going to break it for you. Even it costs me my life."

Then she stopped, refusing to go any further with him.

"No please don't do that," she said and struggled to get out of his grasp.

The pink haired girl, screamed at her, "Demon whore your dead!"

Charging at them, Shin pulled out his sword ready to defend as a green whip of light flash in-between them. Stopping Haruka's charge.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin gasped in surprised.

By the cold look in his eye, he was beyond furious and worried that all hell would break loose.

Shin pulled at her wrist, "Come on lets go!"

This time dragging her against her will.

"No!" she cried out.

Sesshomaru stepped flashed before them removing Shin's hands from her wrist and threw him into the paper walls. The other students, scattering away just in time.

Rin watched in horror, thinking Shin was dead but from the rumble he arose. His eyes black, losing the carefree demeanor he had earlier. He was deadly serious about keeping Rin with him.

Sparkles flew from both Sesshomaru and Shin's eyes as they each gave each other death glares.

Everyone in the lunch room, hushed, making space for the impending fight. Just then another powerful aura entered through the double doors of the dinning hall. It was the head mistress.

Rin gulped at seeing her and had hoped to avoid her at all cost but she held her hopes too high as the terrible beauty approached them in graceful silence. She wore a black kimono with red flowers adorned through the fabric. Her outfit magnifying her presence with a dark and beautiful glow.

"What is the meaning of this?" her expression cold and indifferent.

She stopped a few paces from them, her ice blue eyes fixated on Sesshomaru.

"Fighting over a human, how pathetic."

Rin noticed something weird at how Lord Sesshomaru and head mistress looked at each. They seemed to be familiar with each other.

But Shin interrupted her thoughts, not caring that the Head Mistress was here.

"She's mine, dog," he warned in a low growl.

Sesshomaru smiled.

_Oh no, this is really bad, _thought Rin.

That means there is going to be lots of blood splattered on the walls. She inwardly prayed that the school would still be left standing and for Sesshomaru to be merciful to Shin.

The pink haired girl broke their stance and declared, "No she's mine," looking directly at Shin.

The head mistress slowly withdrew from her obi, a shiny dagger.

"There is no fighting allowed inside the school but if you would like to settle your disputes outside, I'd be happy to oblige," she said, starring straight at Sesshomaru like she wanted to kill him too.

The room became deadly silent. The dinning hall swelling with tension and Yori not paying attention to the common of the lunch room, popped out from behind Rin, scaring her and flung her arms around Sesshomaru, accidentally kissing him on the lips.

The entire student body gasped. Turning Rin's face brighter than a tomato.

She blinked back at Sesshomaru, he too looked shocked by what just happened and she almost fell back. But he caught her by the waist and pulled her next to his side.

Shin eyed Sesshomaru with muderous hate.

"This isn't over yet dog," Shin warned and stormed out of the dinning hall.

The pink haired girl quickly followed after, chasing him down the hall.

Sesshomaru glanced at her.

"We're leaving," turning them around, his hand tightly gripped around the back of her waist. As they walked out, she hear the head mistress's warning, "You think he cares, just you wait and see human."

Rin didn't understand what in the world was going on with all these crazy demons and looked to Sesshomaru, wondering how was she ever going to get any answers out of him.

A few minutes later, they arrived at her room and rushed over to her bed, plopping down on it.

It felt so great to be back in the comfort and privacy of her room, with the exception of her Lord standing there by the doorway.

School had been peaceful, with no incidents what so ever, until her Lord left her for like five minutes tops! And all hell almost broke loose.

_Man, talk about bad luck! _thought Rin and went to happily rubbing her face in the pillow. Closing her eyes, hoping to forget the ridiculous day...and not to mention kiss. Her cheeks growing warm at the memory of it.

"Rin."

"Hn," she mumbled, lost in the bliss of being safe in her room.

"Take off your clothes."

_What!_ she shot up, starring back at him in disbelief.

"That wolf's scent is all over you and it must be removed now."

He said in all seriousness.

She blinked back, not believing a word he was saying.

"But my Lord," she held on to her clothes, scared he'd rip it off just like the crazy dreams, that she's been having every night since he bit her.

At his warning, her skinned started to itch and burn, where Shin had innocently cut her.

"Ow," she said, suddenly collapsing on the bed.

"That wolf injected some of his poison into your skin, while you allowed him to touch you," Sesshomaru said in an irritated tone.

"I didn't allow him - ow."

Crumbling underneath the scorching pain, slowly spread from the tip of her shoulder to the rest of her body.

Its wasn't like the pleasant heat she felt when Sesshomaru injected his poison into her, it was different. Hurting her body like it didn't belong there.

"He was trying to get your body ready, so when I wasn't around he could mark you."

"Vermin," Sesshomaru cursed under his breathe.

At this point all she could feel was pain and curled up in a ball. Shivering as the poison began taking its effect on her.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I'm scared," she painfully moaned.

Her Lord came beside her and stroked the side of her face.

"Do not fear Rin," his voice soft and reassuring.

"You are safe," and with it ripped off her kimono. Throwing it into the hearth and used his green whip the light it on fire.

The only pieces of clothing left on her was a scarlet, rectangular cloth, that draped over her breast and crisscrossed around her back. On her bottom she wore loose pants reaching to her knees. Though he didn't remove all of her clothes, she felt naked in front of him.

She watched in pain and wonder as he unbuckled his breast plate and tossed it to the floor, leaning his two swords against the wall. She held her breathe as he positioned himself over her. Careful not to put his full weight on her, he slowly and delicately he licked the cut on her shoulder.

With each lick, it healed her, making her feel better and watched in amazement as the little cut disappeared. And just when she thought he was finished, he continued on, licking past her shoulder to her neck and then proceed upward to her jawline, until he paused at the edge of her lips.

He swept his tongue over her lips and then kissed her.

His lips were soft, tender, everything she could hope for in a kiss. The kiss was real, not like her crazy dreams and found herself once again at his mercy. Unable to believe and stop herself from becoming lost in his presence.

His tongue pushed into her mouth and timidly went along with him as he moved his hand under the thin cover on her chest and lightly grazed the surface of her breast, outlining their curved form. As his other hand was naughty, reaching behind and squeezed her rear.

His hot mouth came down on her neck and clamped onto her mark. Making her go still as he growled and proceeded to release a small amount of poison in her system. Making her intoxicated with lust and dared to reach towards the bugle in his pants.

He stopped her, "That is enough Rin," but didn't say it in a mean way.

Licking one last time on her mark, he whispered in her ear.

"Though your eagerness pleases me," and growled seductively to her. Then got off from her.

She quickly sat up and looked at him. He was calm and poised, back to his usual indifference.

"You are to stay in your room, until I return," and with that left her room.

Rin fell back on her bed and thought..._OMG I can't take this anymore_ and rushed over to her vanity mirror. Searching for the school diagram she saw earlier. She needed answers quick and located the room called "Library." Remembering Master Jaken speaking of rooms filled with books on the demon world.

In the library, that's where she would find her answers.

Because there was something happening inside of her.

She needed to know if her feelings for Lord Sesshomaru was simply lust or something more?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you everyone for the wonderful reviews...I appreciate it very much :) I hope you liked this latest chapter because it was very fun to write and intense at some parts if I say so my self. Woot my longest chapter yet!<strong>_

_**-Thank You Notes for Those Who Reviewed Chapter 3-**_

MaiTaelee - Thanks for reviewing for chapter two because its what motivated me to hurry up and finish chapter three. And yes there will definitely be more romance in the future chapters.

Lady Shenzuki - Thanks for reading my stories, even though I'm such a noob writer.

jj - Ah no I kept Rin as she originally was in the anime. No fighting skills although I do plan to help her with other skills in the future.

ana - I wish I could write everything now but my hands are killing me from writing so much. I wish I could write faster but the thing with writing it takes passion. If there is no passion, there is no words.

Draculina213 - Glad you like my story. I will try my best to update on a regular basis.

j wintercrow - Happy you are enjoying it so far.

Guest - You know Sesshomaru is the master of hiding how he feels. So I'll let you figure that part out for yourself.

Rinny - Yes lots of fun coming up, this is only a teasing chapter

davian - Yes I definitely will continue because its so fun to write. Its not all dramatic like my other stories.

jellisa hall - The next chapter will show you how Rin feels about all this.

blackacess - So happy you love this story too!


	5. Boundaries

**_Author's Note: Sorry for the late update. I've been struggling with writer's block and was finally able to re-edit some parts of my story. I hope you like this latest chapter._  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Boundaries<br>**

_What is love?_

_Is it the feeling of butterflies in your stomach?_

_Or the world spinning at your first kiss._

Rin silently pondered over these questions as she twirled a lock of hair around her finger.

She needed answers.

She needed to know where Sesshomaru and her stood as a whole.

He marked her because it was his duty but damn demon society! When did he care about what others thought of them.

She wasn't a demon, heck she barely related to humans.

She was an anomaly. Who in her wanderings, stumbled onto Sesshomaru by mistake. She didn't know if fate allowed them to meet in the woods that day but what she did know their relationship changed.

They were no longer ward and protector. They were a mated pair, just like Shin and Haruka.

But what really bothered her was the lack of information and the way he touched her, kissed her without her consent.

However wonderful it may be, these new experiences frightened the wits out of her.

She didn't know what she was doing half the time and couldn't stop her self from wanting more.

In the quite of her room she waited for his return, not bothering to re-dress herself. Wrapping her arms around her legs. She rested her chin on top of her knee and sighed at the restless thoughts.

She wanted to go to the library but after the scene in the lunch room, she decided it best to wait another day. For now, she would have to settle with what little information she knew and starred impatiently at the door.

After an hour of gloomy solitude, a soft click of the door nob, drew her attention and watched as her Lord entered. His left arm trickled with blood and didn't look at her but rather slumped himself against the painted wall.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin's eyes widened in horror.

She jumped off her futon and rushed over to his side. Quickly assessing his wounds and she found they were not life threatening. Though the sight of red on his clothes disturbed her greatly and wondered if some of it belonged to another.

Sesshomaru sensing her worry, lifted his gaze to her.

"Do not concern yourself with me, its nothing."

He brushed if off so easily. She didn't know what over came her but she cracked, furious because...because he was hurt and did he..._oh no he didn't!_

"You fought with Shin," she eyed him suspiciously.

He didn't answer, making her more frustrated at his insufferable silence. By now she should of expected his passive behavior but after weeks of teasing her and leaving marks on her neck, she couldn't take it anymore.

He left her in the dark not just about his injuries but took what he wanted from her. Not giving her a second thought as to her feelings.

For weeks he haunted her in her dreams, making her believe that he loved her.

She reached out and slapped him hard across the face. The bones in her hand fractured and cried out in pain. She crouched down on the tatami mat and cursed at herself for being so stupid.

"Rin!" he grabbed her wrist and she yanked it away, resulting in the most excruciating pain she's ever felt. Tears welled up in the corners of her eyes and bit back the urge to scream.

He tired again to help but she snapped at him.

"Don't touch me!"

He stopped, shocked by her words. His expression changed from worry to fear, and saw a glint of hurt in his eyes.

She averted her eyes to the side, unable to meet his gaze.

Lowering her head, she whispered, "You hurt me."

Supporting her wrist with her left hand, she swallowed down a large sob. Her body trembled not just from the pain in her hand but more so for the betrayal in her heart.

"You marked me without my consent and stole kisses from me without asking if I was okay with it. Most of all, you ruined my trust in you."

Her chest heaved at the heaviness of her words and felt terrible for speaking so meanly to him. All she ever wanted was to be good to him but it seems those days are gone. A part of her wanted to take back her words, mustering up what little courage she had, she looked up at him. His gold eyes, shadowed in dark shame.

He kneel down on one knee and lowered his head before her.

"Rin."

He paused, struggling to find the right words.

"You died because of me."

His words stunned her, extinguishing the storm of emotions she was just feeling.

"I vowed to protect you and in doing so I marked you. Reasoning that I was above the powers of the mating mark but I misjudged myself and in my weakness, failed you."

A growled angrily rumbled from his chest and saw his hands clench in a fist. Blood slowly seeped through is fingers and placed her good hand over his. She felt this body tremble with rage but held her ground.

A few minutes later his anger subsided and found herself enlightened, kind of happy that her Lord, finally opened up to her after all these years. She tightened her fingers over his and couldn't help but jester.

"So that's the reason you've been acting so weird," she said with a small grin.

His actions were clear now. The bite, the protectiveness...it was all due to the past, which he blamed himself for. She took a moment for the information to sink in and studied his solemn expression. The muscles in his face relaxed and saw a hint of vulnerably in his gold eyes. They shined with a subtle kindness, that she knew was always there.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I've been thinking about the time before you bit me. I only saw you as my protector but now I'm beginning to understand why your mark stays because I want it to. Just like what Shin said."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed on his enemy's name but she continued on, "So what you say...we start over?"

She smiled at him, hoping he would accept because quite honestly she didn't want for these new feelings to end. She simply wanted the truth and now that it had been revealed. She wanted to explore their new boundaries and discover what lay beyond their previous relationship of Rin and Sesshomaru. She wondered if he too felt the same way. Perhaps just as scared as she was to move on to something so exhilarating as...should she dare say it - love.

"Start over?" His face lightened up at her request.

"Um hum," she nodded assuringly.

He didn't answer, rather glanced down at her bruised hand, "Its time you go to the infirmary."

His thoughts hidden under an intense gaze of concern.

He didn't say yes nor did he say no. But Rin was no fool. She's known him to long not to know what it meant. It was his stealthily way of saying he agreed.

She poked at his blooded arm, "So do you," and chuckled back at him.

With his demon powers, he'd be healed in no time.

He scooped her with his right arm and headed towards the door.

"Before we go I have a question."

He paused and peered down at her.

"Did you really intend to you know - "

He looked at her confusedly, not understanding her vague question.

"Ah, come on don't make me say it," she teased.

"I don't know what your taking about."

Sesshomaru completely unaware as to what Rin was trying to convey.

Rin's cheek burned red, "You know mate with me."

"No."

His answer came faster than she would of liked but it relieved her, well sort of. She had to admit, she looked forward to exploring his sinful body. At the lecherous thought, she scolded herself for wanting such a shameful thing. When a question arose and asked him, "Then why did you keep marking me?" Rin pouted.

"I intended to mark you so long as you remained among these wolves," and peeked his head into the hallway, making sure no threats were apparent.

"The markings will stop after you finish your studies."

"Oh," was all Rin managed to say.

She decided to take a chance and test her luck. She wanted to see his reaction.

"Well what if I told you I didn't want you to stop...and make it permanent?"

Once again he avoided the answer but from the look on his face, he seemed amused at her question. Using his mokomoko, he snatched a white robe on the chair and draped it over her barely covered body. Without another, he whisked her way to the infirmary and had the nurses bandaged up her swollen hand.

ooo...ooo

Weeks passed since the last school drama. Haruka glared at her from the distance and whenever she saw Shin, he avoided her and walked the other way. She felt bad for ending their so called friendship on such bad terms but there was nothing she could do about it. Inuyoukai were possessive by nature and protected their pack members or so thats what Sesshomaru told her.

Despite the minor set back, her Lord's behavior greatly improved and noticed him opening up more. She didn't know what caused for the sudden change but hey she wasn't complaining. She loved it, to know his thoughts and learn about the inuyoukai. From the tid bits she gathered, her Lord's world was a fascinating place and much funner than learning about it from text books.

Reclining on her comfy chair, Rin studied her Lord. He stood outside on the balcony and watched the wind blow through is silver hair. She liked how his locks shimmered in the moon light and wanted to run her fingers through them. Curious if his hair was soft or silky at the touch?

Smiling again, she too glanced up at the crescent moon and thought how perfect the night was.

He told her that as long she stayed in the school, he needed to mark her once a week to keep the wolves at bay. Since then, she look forward to his weekly bite marks and had to fight with herself to remain patient and wait for when he would be ready to proceed.

Speaking of which, an interesting question has been bothering her for the past few weeks. Whether the whole mating mark was simply a cover up for the fact that Sesshomaru was jealous of other guys hitting on her.

The gears in her mind set in motion and decided to follow through with her pestering question.

"Lord Sesshomaru, why do you need to protect me from _those wolves_?"

She emphasized the words so he would know but he remained aloof. Ever starring at the brilliant moon. The pale light bathing him a ethereal glow.

For a long moment, he stood unmoving, his face hidden from her. Giving up hope he wouldn't answer, she frowned and looked away.

His baritone voice startled her, meeting a set of glowing eyes.

"They are unworthy of you."

Rin considered for a second, narrowing her eyes on him.

"Are you jealous?"

He snapped his head to side and scowled at her.

She hit a nerve and covered her giggles with a light hearted cough. Regaining her composure, she blurted out.

"So you are jealous!"

"Admit it Lord Sesshomaru you like me...no wait you're in love with me?"

Her eyes widened in fake revelation and grin mischievously at him.

She underestimated him as he flashed step before her, grabbing her by the waist. He closed the small gap between them and bore his fierce gold eyes into hers. He leaned in for what she thought would be kiss and closed her eyes, puckering her lips in eager anticipation.

Instead, he countered, "Do you want me to love you?"

Her eyes snapped opened and blushed at his question. Lightly pushing her fingers against his chest, she was once again out witted by her handsome Lord.

She shouldn't have teased him but in truth she wanted to know. Curiosity itched at her, muddled her thoughts and considered should she dare and take their undefined and strange relationship another step further.

"What if I said yes?"

She wondered what he would say. He had every right to refuse her. She was human. She would die. His mother would hate her. She would bear him hanyou pups. Wait pups! What in the world was she thinking?

His claws distracted her conflicting thoughts and sent a shiver down her spine as they racked across the curve of her back. Her breathe hitched as he pressed her firmly against his steel body.

He closed his eyes and took in her scent. Tugging on her collar, he readied himself for the bite. She closed her eyes, waiting for the bliss to course through her. His hot breathe warmed her skin and cleaned her flesh with his wet, smooth tongue. He clamped down onto her neck and dug his nails into her kimono.

His fangs pierced her delicate skin and shuttered as the venom entered her body. Only kami knows how much she didn't want him to stop and hold her in his arms forever. It was amazing how after one bite, her world turned upside down and wanted her Lord with a dark desire. He was not hers to have but she couldn't stop herself from wanting him, from falling into his arms.

Did he love? Did she love him?

If this is love, then by all means, she prayed it would never stop.

He tenderly kissed her neck, wishing they would press upon her lips instead. She knew without a doubt, this was his way of expressing what he felt for her. But she wanted him to say it, admit to her that he wanted her...and hopefully loved her.

Finished their with their weekly ritual, he loosened his grip and stepped away from her. Preparing to leap off the balcony, she grabbed his mokomoko.

"Lord Sesshomaru." Her voice breaking on the edges of desperation.

"Can you hold me a little longer, I'm cold," she lied.

Her body was literally on fire after his marking and saw the hesitation in his eyes. For a moment, she thought he wouldn't come but to her prayers he jump down from the rail, and enfolded her in his arms.

He breathed a heavy sigh and seemed just as happy at her request. His muscles loosen as her tiny arms wrapped around his torso. She buried her face in his chest and inhaled his unique scent of pine and musk.

Rin closed her eyes and wondered how many more nights would they keep dancing around the fact that there was something definitely going on between them. More than just a weekly mating mark.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Next Chapter:<span>_ "Punishment" - wink wink if you know what I mean :)**

**The upcoming chapters will explain how the mating mark works, why Rin's having demon senses, and provide more insight into Shin, Haruka, and the Head Mistress. Also I'm introducing a new OC who's going to play an important part of the story. **

_**Thanks To Those Who Reviewed Chapter 4:**_

jellisa hall - I'm really happy readers are liking my OC Shin. I didn't give his character much thought when I initially created him but since he's getting some interest, I will try my best to build him up to be a good character you guys will enjoy reading about.

Guest - I usually don't like Rin to have fighting skills because that's not how the manga portrayed her. But she has strengths in other areas where others are lacking.

catgirl505 - Happy you like my story.

blackacess - I know how you feel. Sometimes I want the OC to win for once too.

crazykenz - Ah...you caught me there but sorry no fun in this chapter. This chapter is a pause on their relationship since the previous chapters pushed their relationship into areas they were both not ready for.

purpleroses7 - Yeah I try to make my plots different from the other Rin/Sess stories. I'm happy you like it so far.

littlehappyhour - I will try to keep my story going. It took me weeks to finally be able to write again. OMG!

Sotam - Hopefully this chapter answered your last review.

Kellie - Ah I'm honored you think my writing skills are good. Blush Blush...anywho the following chapters will explain why the Head Mistress hates Sesshomaru.

jj - Thanks for following my stories. Its always nice to have a regular reviewer and as I said to Kellie, you will know about the head mistress laters :)

_**Remember to leave a review :)**_


End file.
